Love Don't Die
by SweetNature
Summary: The 7 demi-gods plus Reyna and Nico have gone through many wars, fights, quests, all of that. All of them were fine until the Corrupted War happened. It's prophecy was understood by everyone except Jason, who had to learn what has to happen...the hard way. Inspired by Love Don't Die by The Fray. JEYNA


_**A/N ~ I thought of this short one-shot while i was listening to Love Don't Die by The Fray. I cried while writing this xD Hopefully to you it doesn't suck.**_

* * *

_**Love Don't Die**_

**Jason**

Corrupted demi-gods. I never thought their numbers would grow so fast. Pluto's freaking pauldrons! I attack demi-god by demi-god, but more just keeps on coming. I wonder how the rest is holding up. It's Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Reyna, Piper Frank, Hazel, Leo and I, all against probably 100 changed demi-gods. I'm surprised we've been holding off for so long.

3 demi-gods charged at me, but I ducked, stabbed one with my Imperial gold sword, and then knocked the other two unconscious. I watched as Percy sent waves over many of our foes. Most probably drowned, or are once again unconscious. Annabeth had her baseball cap on, and kept sneak attacking countless enemies. I watched my friends fight with their hardest knocking foes on the ground one by one.

Though, as I looked around, I realized Piper and Reyna were not in my sight. I suddenly got worried. I ran frantically looking for Piper, though I sadly let it be a distraction. "Piper!" I yelled. Suddenly as the words escaped my lips, a group of demi-gods surrounded me. I knocked my sword off my grip, and I stood there weaponless.

"Weapons down!" Somone shouted. The 5 demi-gods dropped their weapons, and then they all were fallen down. I looked up and saw Piper. She gave me my sword back, and said glad you're alive in my head. I replied me too, and together we attacked everybody who went after us.

I hear a battle cry, and 2 of my opponents fell. Reyna was in an action pose, then stood up quickly to greet us. At first I thought I can relax, but the demi-gods just kept multiplying. So much kept going after us, that we almost couldn't handle it. Soon, all 9 of us rounded up in a circle, defeating everyone who came at us at any side. Then, out of nowhere, Reyna started saying her last words.

"If I die here, just know I'm really sorry Piper and Annabeth. I never meant to get between you know." She said. Her tone shivered. I glanced at Reyna and I saw her eyes look watery. Her eyes looked just as the same as what a regular person's eyes looked like right after they yawned.

"That's nice Reyna, but I really think we should focus on keeping you alive. Anyways, you're forgiven." Piper replied. Piper seemed quite worried. I feel like I'm missing something. We've all fought many battles before, but this one seems different. Everyone's hiding something from me. I can tell just as I watched them look at each other.

Hours passed of us all fighting until, the last corrupted demi-god was injured to death. Each of our lungs were grasping for air. I was all tired-out.

"Good work guys. Our parents and camps shall be safe until further notice." Percy said. All of us were out of breath, but we all were able to make smiles, except Reyna. She just curved her lip for a second, but then went back to having a depressing look.

I heard a twig snap, and everything went in slow motion. One last demi-god had a spear ready to jab at Piper's stomach. "Lookout!" I shouted. Piper turned around with horror in her eyes, but then someone came to her rescue. It was Reyna. She hit the last one with the hilt of her sword which dented their skull.

I cheered in my mind, as the rest raised their weapons.

"Thank you so much Reyna..." Piper said with great meaning. Reyna turned around with a smile, but tears coming out of her eyes. Her hand was on her stomach, and when she took it off, her hand was colored a dark thick red. All of our eyes widened. Reyna's eyes crossed, and she looked like she was about to faint. I rushed to Reyna, and she laid on the grass coughing. I held her sticky, blood-filled hand. My face felt hot, and I felt my eyes start to water. "R-R-Reyna. Hold on. We're gonna give you some ambrosia and nectar. You're gonna be okay." I say with hiccuping in between.

How could this happen? Is this the reason why she said her last words? Did everyone know about this?!

I looked at my other friends who stood there just watching. "What are you doing?! She needs help!" I yelled. They stayed still. Reyna weakly made me face her. "It's alrig-ght. It-it's no use. Th-the prophecy. The enemy turned friend, is friend til the end."

I cupped her cheek, as she kept gasping. Her lung probably got cut. She's gonna be okay, she has to be okay. My best friend for years needs to be okay.

Reyna looked up at the sky, as I held tightly to her hand, trying to grip on the life she has now. "I'm ready. I was prepared. When I'm g-gone. Try n-not to blow u-up the c-camp." She jokes. I smirk, but it didn't stop my sadness.

Thunderstorms started surrounding us. Drizzles of rain started pouring, but I didn't care. Reyna was my best friend. And possibly even more. Our first battle of sparring, she kicked my butt easily. And the time she became praetor, and chose me to rule with her. All our times together kept flashing back at me.

"Just stay with me okay Reyna? Listen to my voice closely. Just remember all the times we spent together, you need to stay!" I kept telling her. Although I realized I wasn't trying to convince her that she is gonna live, but I was only convincing myself. I muttered sweet nothings to her, though Reyna cut me off.

"You were a great friend. I can't thank you enough for all the times we've shared, but goodby-" Reyna's last breath came out of her mouth.

"No, no nononono...Reyna please! Come back!" I shouted. Lighting sparked every time I shouted.

I heard Hazel and Annabeth tear up as I felt hand was on my shoulder. "She's gone Jason." Piper said with a sad tone.

"Don't touch me!" I retort. It was silent for a moment, all you could hear was my heavy breathing. I stared at Reyna's lifeless body. She knew she was gonna die today. She knew.

The thought kept buzzing through my head until something else popped up. Everyone else must've known. "How long have all of you known..." I whisper. None of them answered. They simply just looked at me with pity. My anger started rising once again. "How long have all of you KNOWN!?" I shout. My friends all jumped at the loudness of my voice. "We've known since Reyna and Piper became friends. Which was basically a month ago." Hazel replied while shaking.

I fell to my knees now crying rivers. "You could've saved her. YOU ALL COULD HAVE SAVED HER! You knew this was gonna happen-. You knew she was gonna die. We could have prevented it! WE COULD HAVE SAVED HER!"

I started weeping on my hands. I've never cried like this before, but I guess this is what it feels like to lose someone who you love. "She could still be alive right now, but now she's gone..."

"I could've saved her...but I didn't"


End file.
